inuyasa and sessomao meet punky
by candypunkgirl
Summary: inuyasa and sesshomaru meet punky! realy cool
1. a mistrios new comer

dis is my fist story ever!! I hope u lik it! ^_^

inuyasa and sessomaro met punky

by candypunkgirl

on day kagom and inuyasa were waking don the road wit mirok sango shippoo and kilala "look guys it a demon" miroku said becaz he was totaly smart and shit. they all got theyr wepons out to fight the demon wich was a big cat llike kilala but biger with biger teeth and more tales and it was furryer

they demon saw them and attacked and shippoo hid somwear becuz hes a ttl pussy wile kagome shot an arro at the deemon but it jus bouned off they demon atacked and inuyasa yelled "kagome!!!!!!" then a girl who was totally hottt appeared and killed the demon with hern golds4n sord wich loked like the tetsaiga but biger and glowing anf flaming n shit

"who are u?????" sango asked like the bich she was with her giant hirakos aimed at the girl

"my name is may but you csnt cdall ne that you will call me punky" punky sed. punky had long blak hair wit blue and gren highlights and spiky sexy bangs. she was totally sexy in her fishnets and short brilliunt black and blue kimono with skuls on it but it didnt look sluttly at all even tho her clevage managd tyo show at the top she was very pretty. she had one yello eye like inuyasas but the other was brite blue and she had a pet like lilala and had lots of wepons "you look tough!!!!!" mirk said lo9dly

"u shud cum wit us!" inuyasa said so punky cam wit tem

but kagom and sago had alredy started hating punky becas she was ttly hot and it mad them jelos becus punky was a half deemon like inuyasa and se was rlly smat and hottt so theyn desided to get rid of her becus te guys liked her beter.

"punky canot stay wit us!!!!"


	2. sessomaro apears

punky and inuyasa and miroku and the biches sandoand kagomee and shipo wer on a quset to defeet naraku but kagome and sangoo gidn;t like tat so dey tryed to scar punky away becuz theyr bitches "noone likes you here punky!!" kagom said angrly her face mad "yeah punky!!! go away yor a disgustin haf demon!"

"noooooo!" punky yelld becuz she was really really mad so she began to cry and it began to rain becuz punky control the wether so tat scard sango kagom and shippo away because punky was powerful suddemly out of nowere seshomaro appered and he new punky was powerfal n shit so he taked to her

"wat is your name" he sed sterny loking into punkys storym eyes intetly he was faling in lov wit her alredy!!!!

"its punky blakraven" punky sed to sessomao loking him ovr he 3was rlly hot "ur name is sessomharo, rite?"

"yes we are destujned to be together!!!!!" sessomaro went to kis punky but inuyasa and miroko apeared and they were rlly mad

"i lov punky!!!" inuasa yelled and tok out ta tetsaiga and attaced sessomaro only to be stoped my his frend miroko! "miroko wat are you doing????" inuyasa qestioned loudly

"I LOVE PUNKY MORE THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" miroko yelld but he was killed by sessomaros tokigen! his blod was everywear!!!

"you killed miroko but he was in the way but i cant let you have punky!!!" inuyasa yelld and atacked sessomaro but someone was tere to stop him!!!!!!!


	3. punkys secret is reveled

punkys sord stoped inuyasas becuz it was punk and way stronger than his "punky wat are you doing?!?!!?" inuyasa cried over his hot love stoping him frum kiling his broter

"i cannot let you kill sessomaro becaz he is relly relly hotttt!" punky replid arming herself and the wind gav a really hot panty shot

inuyasa was totaly mad at this "punky if i canot have u then no one wil!!!!!! kazay no kizuuuuu!!!!" he atacked her with da kazay no kizu (wind scar for u not japanese people!) sesomaro went to helpher but punky blocked it wit a magical sheld

"sessomaro stay ot of dis, i am also part miku (temple maiden)!!! i am kikyos true reincanashun and i hav the power of the shikone no tama insid me!!!" punky anonced her blak and red sheld arond her

"ok" sessomaro sad watcing his hottt love fite inuyasa

"how do you no kikyo?????" inuyasa was mad becuz kikyo was a total bich and punky wuz to nice ans smart to be liek her!!!


End file.
